


Saturday Morning Pancakes

by Fiestabear



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Several years down the road, Shancemas2018, allura is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiestabear/pseuds/Fiestabear
Summary: All is right with the world and the Voltron crew breaks into the Shance household for Saturday morning pancakes.





	Saturday Morning Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [giraffles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffles/gifts).



Out of breath Shiro takes his time cooling down in the mud room peeling off his shoes and sweaty socks. The sunrise making itself known through the high windows of his home as he quietly makes his way to the guest restroom. He only uses it when everyone else is sleeping to take his shower before he bothers the rest of his family. It’s mostly a quick rinse and getting some fresh clothes on. He creeps his way down the hallway to his own room where the morning light is even brighter. The soft lump of bedsheets is the only sign of someone one else and with a fond sign he plops his body weight onto it.

“Uuuuuuuuuuugh, am I being crushed by an elephant or my gorgeous husband?” Lances voice is dramatic and morning gruff but it pulls a laugh out of shiro who goes limp in retaliation.

“Damn right I’m gorgeous, and Ive seen you lift more than body weight before” shiro almost grumbles attempting to wriggle himself under the comforter. Just as he gets comfortable again a delighted squeal announces the arrival of their son.

“Pile on Daddy!!” Carlos clamborrs to climb on both of them with way too much energy jumping and forcing the breath out of Lance. Shiro bears Carlos’s weight and rolls the to the side for optimum cuddles.  
Lance surprisingly is the first to recover grabbing his son and blowing raspberries into his neck

“No! Not the beard face!” Carlos’s delighted squeal is music to his dads ears as they smush him between them for hugs.  
“Is today a school day?” Carlos asks his round face making it hard to stop kissing his cheeks.

“Not today my little bug. It’s Saturday!”

“Yaaay! Does that mean it’s pancake day?” Carlos dark eyes brighten at the idea of sugar for breakfast 

“Yup, and it’s Daddy’s turn to make them” Carlos beams expectantly towards Shiro. Shiro takes time taking in the sight of this wonderful little family he’s made. Even though Carlos is adopted he certainly looks so much like Lance. He mirrors his pout almost exactly and Shiros heart has never been so large.

“Alright but I need someone to help me mix” Shiro makes his way to the kitchen knowing his family is right behind him. Their cats notice the morning shuffle and follow along too.  
The doorbell rings loudly but before anyone can get to it a booming voice lets itself known

“Hey, I know I was only supposed to bring extra topping but I brought a waffle maker”

“Tio Hunk!” Carlos runs past them and into Hunks arms.

“Thankfully I put that stuff down” Hunk chuckles heartily. Lance subconsciously leans into Shiros side at the sight of their son with one of their closest friends. Shiro grabs his hand to kiss it when another voice comes from behind Hunk

“Can y’all not?” Keith materializes from the corner going straight to pat Carlos head

“Oh yeah we were just waiting for you so we could start making out” Lance pouts half heartedly

“Tio Keef! My daddies kiss because they love each other! Be nice!” Carlos takes the little jab a little too seriously but Keith is quick

“Hey little dude I just like to pick on my friends a little bit, but I’m sorry and I’ll work on being nicer for sure” Carlos immediately lightens up reaching for a hug from his uncle keef. Just a few years ago Lance and Keith would have taken the little jab much farther but now Shiro sees Lance give Keith a covert thumbs up.

“So can Allura and Pidge make it as well?”  
A posh voice replies though

“Yes, thank bob! Your earth politics are quite arduous”  


”Tia “Llura!” Carlos shriek making his preference quite clear

“Now that is definitely the best way I’ve ever been greeted” she jokes, hands ready for the baby exchange.

“Pidge is on Coran time but she should be here soon.” Allura informs them probably coming from the Garrisson base herself

“Alright So it’s supposed to be Shiros turn for batter duty”

 

  
    Before long the kitchen is a mess and even though Shiro's a good cook he is pushed out by Hunk and Carlos who was bribed with a ‘fancy chef hat’. So Shiro sits at the bar with his friends and the love his life and finds its quite nice not to be cooking. Lance and Keith are in heated debate with Allura about waffles and pancakes. Despite him being right there they almost deliberately refuse to ask his opinion. So he lets them be, wrapping his arms around his husband just for the touch and rests his head on his shoulder.

  
“Waffles are obviously superior simply because they can hold topping much better.” Allura looks a bit more smug than is really necessary but secretly Shiro agrees with her

“Um, you can roll up some pancakes and makes a burrito which is waaay better”  


”But do you even need all those toppings anyways? Do you really need fruit or syrup when there’s whipped cream or honey?”

“Another very valid point for team pancakes!” Lance announces but Hunk is now within ear shot

 

”Firstly, you cannot roll up a proper pancake you heathen, unless it’s a crepe and secondly you both need to eat more fruit!”

“Fruit is for losers who don’t take vitamins! Also hey everyone, what is the fight about today?” Pidge says announcing her arrival.  
Shiro makes his way to her for a hug

“Hey Katie great timing! It’s pancakes vs waffles” before they part Coran surprises them from behind squeezing them both up in a hug.

“Good morning paladins!” An echo of “morning Coran” rings through before an excited toddler is running at them

“Good Morning uncle Coran and Tia Katie! I’m head chef today!” Carlos announces puffing his chest out in perfect Lance form and Katie coos which is still something to get used to. Coran scoops him up and twirls him to the kitchen with promises to help.  
Thanks to ‘Coran help’ breakfast becomes brunch and company thins once they’ve finally eaten.

“Sorry I cannot stay longer, but duty calls” the disappointment in Allura’s face is clear as she bids farewell giving Carlos the longest hug.  
Hunk is next, then Katie with Coran who rode with her and Keith takes a little longer.

“What do you mean another kid, Shiro? I thought you didn’t want a big family” his eyes glance at where Lance is feeding the cats just out of ear shot.

“I know but” Shiro lets his eyes openly admire his son falling asleep in Keith’s lap, “that was before I knew how wonderful it is.” He rubs Carlos’s head softly and lithe arms wrap around him from behind.

“To be honest I love my big family but I was definitely unsure of having one myself, I mean Carlos is the light of our lives but Shiro thinks one more will be nice too” Keith grimaces at their pda but his eyes soften.  
“And anyways we’re still undecided” Lance turns Shiro to look in his eyes pointedly

“Alright well I’ll let y’all get to deciding then, but for what it’s worth any kid would be lucky to have you two for parents” he rolls Carlos onto Shiro “or to have Carlos as a big brother” he adds once he sees Carlos is still awake

“I’m gonna be a big brother?!” Shiro shares a sly smile with his adopted brother before he looks to Lance with feigned surprise

“Beat it mullet!” Keith makes his way out fast at that tone. Lance sighs heavily his pouty lip taunting Shiro

“Well,” Lance addresses Carlos so openly and earnestly ,”would you like to be a big brother?” The question is a huge win for Shiro who is internally celebrating already. They’d agreed not to bring Carlos into that conversation until they were sure which mean Lance is saying yes!

“Yes! Can we go get them right now? What’s their name?” The questions start and Shiro is beyond ready to answer them ready to bring another baby in for piles on daddy and Saturday pancakes. He shuffles them together more comfortably listening to Carlos’s never ending questions pulling Lance onto his lap. Carlos climbs right on top of Lance and Shiro is sure he’s ever been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Might add to this fluffy au in the future but for now merry Shancemas to all 🎄


End file.
